


Baby Come Home To Me

by deepbluegreenygreen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little food kink mention but nothing major, Anal Fingering, And smutt too, Light Bondage, M/M, blowjob, emotional stuff, just a lot of Fluff really, you know how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbluegreenygreen/pseuds/deepbluegreenygreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been away for weeks and Louis' missed him. They've missed each other. Together they discover that nothing feels quite like coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Come Home To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fic! Don't let that scare you, I've done my very best to make it enjoyable by reading it and deleting stuff and reading it again and adding stuff until I was totally happy with the end result. If there DO happen to be spelling/grammar mistakes, my sincere apologies. I'm kicking it off with a one shot. Hope you enjoy!

Three weeks. It'd been three weeks since Louis had last seen and touched his boyfriend. Harry’d been extremely busy filming in France during the week, leaving for set earlier and coming home late, and he’d promised his family some quality time during the weekend. That’s what the break was for. Doing their own thing outside of the band, visiting family,… Only Harry and him rarely spent more than a week apart. He was starting to feel an itch under his skin that he couldn’t seem to shake.

Louis had been unable to fly out because of... obligations. He preferred not to think about the farce that was 'babygate' when it wasn't completely necessary. So when someone at Modest had called him to run through the plans for the following few weeks, he'd been close to punching something. Not only had they set up dozens of appearances at club openings as if he was some low rate reality TV star, he’d also had to spend another highly publicized ‘holiday’ with Danielle for a week, the destination Hawaii this time. At least it'd been warm, there’d been plenty of alcohol and he'd gotten to bronze up a bit. He knew how much Harry loved his sun kissed skin.

In an attempt to get Louis out of his foul mood, management had thrown him a bone. A freebie of his choice. It was entirely uncommon for them. Even though they’d been informed that the band would be leaving their management some time during the hiatus, he couldn’t help but feel that they were still trying to persuade them to stay. ‘As if,’ Louis thought. Not after everything they’d put them through.    

When it came to deciding what he wanted, Louis hadn't needed to think on it for more than a second. His eagerness to get his hands on Harry had been almost overwhelming, every reminder of him a trigger for some dreamed up fantasy, or one he could recall from memory. But he didn’t need his mind palace any longer. Louis wanted to be waiting on the tarmac when Harry's plane taxied down the runway. He was so tired of having to sit around the house, listening for the crunch of the gravel on the drive. The sound had become synonymous for a sense of 'home'. It was simultaneously his most loved and most hated tradition in the world. Getting to be with Harry was always the best part of his week by a long shot, but the sound of the car turning into the drive, knowing Harry was in there alone, always served as another reminder of how far removed they were from the real world, a reminder of how he still had to keep the one secret he wished he could share with everyone who would listen. He was sure of this, sure of Harry. He was so tired of hiding.

When he heard the engines of the massive private jet outside the car window cut off he shook his head slightly, trying to rid himself of the rather depressing train of thought. This wasn't the time nor the place for it. He got out of the car as he watched the little steps slowly fold out of the airplane in front him. The itch beneath his skin grew to a simmer, a low burn of anticipation. And then there he was.

Distinguishing Harry’s facial features was difficult. With the darkness surrounding them and the low light of the inside of the jet falling from behind Harry’s body, he couldn’t make out more than his silhouette. No matter how much of him he could lay his eyes on though, seeing Harry again after they'd been apart for a while would never fail to leave him breathless.

Louis was still getting used to his short hair, not quite prepared to see Harry's adorable little ears peeking out from underneath the wispy hairs there. Although, he noticed now, they were starting to curl a bit again. The sudden likeness to the boy he'd met five years ago was apparent. His heart skipped a beat as his future husband came to stand in front of him, dropping his bags to the floor in favor of languidly wrapping his hands around Louis' body, sliding them down to the back of his thighs and lifting him up like he barely weighed more than a feather.

"Missed you." Louis felt the words more than he heard them. They were breathed out close to his ear, slightly ticklish, and reached his heartstrings in no time.

He slid his hands through the short hairs at the back of Harry's head and held on, leaning in close to whisper a soft "missed you too, babycakes" before sealing their lips together. This had never gotten old, not in the six years they'd shared together. He didn't think it ever would.

A cough behind them forced Louis to pull his lips away from Harry's, but the latter refused to put down his small pixie boyfriend. It'd been too long and he wasn't quite ready to give up the close proximity just yet.

"People can see, you know," Daniel stated.

"Let them," both of them replied at the same time. It made Louis' heart swell and he ducked his head to hide his face in the crevice of Harry's neck. He sniffled a little there, smelling the scent of old cologne and that musky smell that belonged to just Harry. Louis was ready to take him home.

"I got a bottle of that Italian red you like," Louis whispered into the sharp edge of Harry's jaw, nuzzling it a little, then sealing it with a kiss. A small grunt of pleasure resounded in his ear before he got a reply.

"Just what I needed. And I got you something too."

"Is it more of those macaron things? Those were bloody brilliant, I can't believe you only got me five last time."

"Well if I'd known you loved them so much I would've brought more. But no, no macarons unfortunately. Next time you come visit set, yeah? I'll have them delivered to my trailer. It's a surprise though, the present. Let's head home so I can give you it," Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple. "I've waited long enough."

Louis shivered. That sounded a lot like a promise.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car ride home was quiet. A few whispers here and there. Between the two of them there was never a need to fill the silence. The invisible sparks did that for them. Touching Harry, no matter how innocent, always felt a little like touching one of those balls that made your hair stand on end. It felt slightly tingly, like every nerve ending in his body came alive when they were linked. In a crazy moment he'd wondered if they could power a light bulb, the two of them. He'd mentioned it to his mum once, the only one he'd ever told it to. He was scared she'd think he'd gone absolutely insane, but all she'd done was smile at him as she said, "I think you finding Haz must be the best thing to come from your audition." And Louis'd had to agree. If all of this, the fame, the fans and the money, faded away and Harry stayed, that would be enough. It would be everything.

"How was Hawaii?" he heard Harry sigh next to him. It bothered him almost as much as it did Louis, the constant stunts and deceit. Harry was far too honest in everything he did to tell lies.

"It was okay. Not too many fans. I took some more surfing classes." He felt a frown forming on the face resting on his shoulder. Harry'd never been a big fan of Louis going surfing, too scared he would get hurt in the process. However, Louis'd once caught him staring at some pap pictures, the ones of Louis in his wetsuit when he went surfing with Liam in Australia. At least he knew Harry loved one aspect of the sport. "I mainly got a lot of tanning in. It was a lazy holiday. Not too much moving around so the paps could get some clear shots. I was ready to call it quits after two days, but Rebecca'd booked us the rooms for a whole week so I couldn't leave."

Harry sighed once more. "I'm sorry, love." He scooped his finger into the low neckline of Louis' shirt and pulled it down a little. Even in the low light of the passing street lamps it was clear that Louis' skin had turned a nice golden brown. "Although I'm not going to complain about the tan," he murmured, teasing his index finger across Louis' collarbones, making him shiver slightly.

"What..." Louis swallowed audibly. He was cut off by the familiar sound of crunching gravel. For the first time in a while, it sounded like nothing but music to his ears. As the car drove up the driveway, Harry leaned in closer, making sure no one but Louis' was able to hear him.

"I don't think we're going to need glasses for that wine."

And see, Louis knew what that meant. It had been an accident, Harry discovering how much he loved eating and drinking things off of Louis' body. Louis'd been lying on one of the tanning beds next to their pool when Harry'd tripped and spilled some of his ice cream on Louis' stomach. The smaller boy had gasped at the feeling of the cold semi liquid landing on his tummy. He'd gasped again when he felt a warm tongue licking him clean. A few months later, after the last show of the tour, their last show for at least 18 months, they'd been so wired they'd done body shots in their hotel room. The kissing had been a bit sloppy, but everything else that happened that night had been far from it. Louis was ready for a repeat.

Drunk on the thought of what might be to come, Louis threw open the car door, stumbling outside. As always Harry was right there, his big hands on Louis' curvy waist, settling him. Daniel was lifting Harry's duffle from the trunk, looking over at them with a question in his eyes.

"Just set it down here mate, we can take it inside. I'll see you on Monday?" Louis questioned.

"Sure thing, Tommo. Enjoy your weekend," Daniel replied with a... That was definitely a smirk on his face. Cheeky bastard. 

His bodyguard walked a little down the driveway to where his own car was parked. He hopped into his Land Rover, which'd been a gift from Louis, and pulled out of the parking spot, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust and two eager boys behind. Louis picked up the duffel and linked the fingers on his other hand with Harry's, pulling him inside.

"I know we've got all the time in the world, but I needed you home yesterday, so please get in here," Louis demanded.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He squeezed Louis' hand and followed him over the threshold into the hallway, looking around at the familiar interior. This place had always felt more like home to him than any other house they owned. It wasn't big by any means, but it held so many memories, of family visits and lazy Sundays, of burnt dinners and hour-long songwriting sessions. If he focused, he could vividly recall Louis' fingers pressing the keys of the piano in the study, eliciting beautiful, haunting melodies that melted together with Harry's raspy voice, humming a lyric or two. He felt every last fiber of stress and unease drift away when Louis' thumb started drawing circles on the inside of his wrist.

"You okay, love?" he wondered, the moonlight swirling in his blue eyes. He looked worried.

"More than okay. Just missed this place, I guess. Missed you."

It was very well possible that Louis' eyes got a little misty just then. He took a step closer.

"The house misses you too when you're not here, you know. Maybe as much as I do. Doesn't quite feel right." Louis slipped his fingers under the hem of Harry's shirt, letting his fingertips ghost over his lower back. Harry's head dropped to Louis' shoulder, relishing in his soft ministrations. "But you're here now,” Louis whispered into the curly hairs on top of his head.

Louis' right foot nudged Harry's left one. "Take these off, yeah? We can get rid of your bag tomorrow." He shuffled forward so they were pressed chest to chest, lifting himself up on his tiptoes so they could share a few breaths. "Feels a bit ridiculous sometimes, doesn't it? We've only been apart for three weeks but I..." He rubbed the tips of their noses together gently. "Everything outside of this, you and me, it feels so fake. I hate hiding the one thing I'm most proud of in the world."

Harry felt his heart break and swell at the same time. It didn't make any sense. Then again, nothing about them did. Or maybe it did too much. Lifting Louis up a little, he set his smaller feet down on his larger ones. He wobbled them to the living room, holding on tight. He knew Louis knew it was Harry's way of giving himself some time to think. And he had been, for a while now. He fell backwards onto the sofa, Louis’ legs coming to straddle his thighs.

They'd set up a plan to work towards a coming out around the time the band would come back from their hiatus, to thrust them right back into the eye of the general public. But it bothered Harry, probably did Louis too. Their relationship had always been the one sacred thing in their lives, far away from stunts and PR. It was a safe haven and making it a massive spectacle just... It didn't feel right. He was scared it would change them, chip at them until not enough was left to salvage what they had. So he'd kind of... come up with an alternative. Without telling management. Maybe.

"What if, maybe, we don't wait another year?" Louis looked up curiously. "I've been thinking about it and I don't want to use what we have to promote our come back. If anything, I want it to inspire people. But mostly I just want to be able to go out with you," he explained, his voice lowering as if he was telling a secret. In a way he kind of was. He pushed Louis' soft fringe away from his face gently. "Walk hand in hand on the sidewalk." He trailed his fingers down Louis' arm, slipping their hands together. "Kiss you in public, maybe?" he questioned.

"Haz, all I've ever wanted is for people to know you're mine. I would snog you in the middle of the street if you'd let me. In the middle of Piccadilly Circus, for everyone to see. I'm as done with keeping this secret as you are. However you want to handle this, I'm up for it, yeah?"

Harry knew he shouldn't be surprised. He knew Louis loved him, had always done what was right for them. They were ready. He slowly let out the breath he didn’t realize he'd been holding.

"Yeah. Yes. But right now I just want to enjoy you. Would that be okay? The rest of the world can wait a while longer."

Harry’s hand came to rest on Louis' jaw, drawing him in for a gentle slide of lips, kissing all the doubts and worries away. They needed that sometimes. Not just the reassurance of words but of actions too. Slowly, Harry's hand coasted down to his neck, his shoulders, over the peaks and valleys of his collarbones and across his hard nipples. Louis’ sharp teeth nipped at his lip as a response, always a little feisty, before lathing his warm tongue over it to soothe the sting. Harry's lips moved lower then, to the pulse point on Louis’ neck, just a ghost of a touch but enough to render him breathless for a second. His teeth closed around Louis' supple skin, leaving a beautiful red mark there. He could feel Louis' heart rate kick up a notch.  

Harry gripped the thighs that were straddling him and lifted up a little, laying Louis on his back on the soft couch cushions. His legs immediately locked around Harry’s hips, holding him close.

"Lou, babe," he rasped, already feeling more affected than he'd anticipated, "there's..." He was interrupted by the hitch of his own breath when Louis lightly scratched his nails across the sliver of skin on his back that’d become exposed during their change in position. "Lou, there's something in my bag that I need to get."

"I thought we'd agreed we’d do that tomorrow?" Louis gave a grunt of disapproval when Harry tried to get up, the movement causing the air to shift, making him feel colder despite the roaring fireplace a few feet away. "Stay."

As much as Harry felt affected by Louis' words, he knew he had to insist. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since he’d bought them. "Love, I'm just going to get your present. I promise it'll be worth it."

Louis’ facial features shifted to intrigue almost immediately. “My present?” ‘Worth it?’ he thought. He sat up a little, Harry moving back to give him space.

“It’s actually not just for you. It’s something we can... share.” Harry lifted himself off the couch and stumbled a little, turning the corner into the hallway. Louis could make out some ruffling sounds, Harry looking through his bag for whatever had his boyfriend on the edge of his seat. When he came back into the room, he was carrying a small, non-descript looking box.

“We made a day trip to Paris with the crew and we were walking around on a small market when I saw these. I hope you’ll like it.” He lowered himself back down on the couch and handed the box over to Louis.

The other boy grabbed it gently, giving it a short once over before lifting the top off. He was confused by what he found inside.

“What’s this Harry?”

“I… They’re ribbons. Silk ribbons to be exact.”

His explanation only served to confuse Louis even further. He lifted the fabric out of the small box, folding them over in his hands. They were beautiful, he could tell that much. Soft as well. Both ribbons were mainly black. One had a blue stripe down the middle where the other one had the same detail in green. They looked and felt expensive. He was still confused.

“These are gorgeous. But I’m not quite sure why you’re giving me these?” Louis wondered out loud.

He looked up from where he’d been staring at the fabric in his hands and was taken aback by what he saw. Harry had moved incrementally further into his space, his pupils blown wide. He took the black and blue ribbon from Louis hands, touching one of the ends to the inside of Louis’ arm just so.

“I want to overwhelm you,” he spoke with a soft rasp, looking up into Louis’ eyes. The other boy’s jaw dropped a little, breath hitching. Harry touched his thumb to the pulse point on his wrist, feeling Louis’ blood speed by faster and faster. “I know we’ve talked about it in the past and I was reluctant. I couldn’t stand the thought of hurting you. But I was missing you so much, was seeing all these things I wished I could be experiencing with you. And then I saw these and they were só soft. Made me think of your skin. Made me want to touch you all over. I just want to take care of you, Lou. Please, let me take care of you.”

Louis swallowed audibly. He needed no time to come up with a response to Harry’s request. “Where do you want me?”

Harry’s eyes darkened even further as he clasped his hands around Louis’ thighs and lifted him up, up, up off the couch. The bedroom was too far away. The living room would have to do.

He carried Louis over to the shaggy carpet in front of the fireplace, sinking down to his knees. A small, rough hand pulled him into a needy kiss, tongues sliding together. He was momentarily distracted by the calluses on Louis’ finger tips before he felt cold fingers find their way under his shirt. He shivered a little. As their lips broke apart to breath, Louis slowly slid his hand up Harry’s torso until the shirt was bunched up under his arms. As soon as the shirt hit the floor, Louis' lips were back on Harry’s, his hands running through the short hair he couldn’t seem to get enough of.

Soon, Louis was laying on his back on the soft rug, the fabric warm under his bare torso and legs. Harry hovered over him, barely touching. It was driving him insane. Harry lifted one of the ribbons from the box on the table and looked at the boy beneath him imploringly, wordlessly asking ‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ The pixie boy stared up at Harry as he lifted his hands from the carpet, touched his wrists together and lifted his arms over his head. It was a challenge. ‘Take me.’ Harry was more than willing to oblige.

“I want you to keep very still for me, love. Move your arms, and the ribbons go back into the closet upstairs. Yes?”

“Y- Okay,” Louis sighed. A soft peck was pressed to his lips before Harry was sitting up again, out of reach.  

“Do you know how much I’ve missed you Louis?” the taller boy started as he draped one end of the ribbon across Louis’ right shoulder. “Three weeks I’ve been away from you, three weeks of not being able to put my hands on you.”

His whole body felt like a live wire when Harry started moving the ribbon across his collarbones.

“I wanted to, so badly. In fact just yesterday I was thinking about bringing you this gift…”

The ribbon drifted to his sternum.

“I was in the shower thinking about it and I couldn’t help but touch myself.”

A ghost of a touch over his right nipple.

“You drive me crazy, Louis. I feel completely insane when I’m not with you.”

The silk brushed across his left nipple. Louis clenched his hands and squirmed.

“Tuh tuh tuh. Stay still for me, love.”

His upper abs contracted when the ribbon continued downwards. Harry looked on in awe.

“Your curves. They’re mesmerizing.”

His hipbones. Louis’ hands gripped the thick carpet.

“And…”

Down his lower abdomen.

“I just wish…”

The ribbon tickled through the trail of soft hair leading to the only piece of clothing left on him…

“We never had to leave this house.”

Right over the twitching bulge in his black underwear.

Louis releases a groan at the barely there touch. “Haz… Harry I NEED you to touch me. You’re driving me insane.”

Louis’ impatience only spurred Harry on further.

“Hold on to the leg of the coffee table, love.”

Louis did what he was told immediately. Harry loved it when he got into this mindset. Where he’d do pretty much anything to chase his release. He knew Louis wouldn’t be like this with him if he didn’t trust him. That more than anything was probably the biggest turn on for him right now. Louis was just… surrendering to him. He had to force down a moan at the thought.

Harry got on his knees then, using them to walk up the length of Louis’ body but never touching him. Slowly, he slipped the ribbon around Louis’ wrists, tying it securely to the piece of wood but making sure he’s not in pain and could get out if he wanted to. Safety is key. No matter how much this is turning the both of them on, he’d never want either of them to be in danger.

Louis' breathing had gotten much heavier now, his tip sticking just out of the waistband of his underwear, glistening slightly in the soft orange light of the fireplace. He looked delectable.

“Now,” Harry continued, “I’m feeling up for some wine.” He bent over to the right, picking the bottle up off the table and moving down Louis' body slowly, tipping the bottle so some of the ruby liquid spilled out on his upper abs and inside his belly button. Bending down, he suckled on Louis’ warm skin where it’d bee, tinged red from the wine, moving his mouth down and creating small bruises wherever his lips came and went. When he dipped his tongue into Louis’ bellybutton to sip up the stray drops there, his chin lightly brushed Louis’ tip. The smaller boy released a moan, lifting his hips off the ground in search of friction. Harry’s quick to shove them back down, holding them there. He bites just above Louis’ bellybutton, an unspoken ‘Stay. Still.’ before lifting his head up to look straight into Louis’ eyes and grabbed the bottle once more. “This is an awful lot of wine for just one person. I think I’d like to share it with you.”

Louis looked at Harry dazedly and pleaded, “Harry, please, please just touch me.”

And Harry knows Louis. Knows he's almost at his limit. But there’s a glint in his eyes that tells him he’s ready to have his limits pushed.

Taking Louis’ chin between his thumb and index finger he whispered, “Open your mouth, love.” Louis’s quick to follow his order, parting his lips willingly, gaze slightly out of focus.   

Lifting the bottle up to his lips, Harry took a greedy sip, setting the bottle down and slowly leaning forward. Despite his daze, Louis still seemed to understand him like no other. Once their lips are less than an inch apart, Louis sealed their mouths together, sharing the mouthful of wine and letting their tongues meet after what feels an eternity. The kiss tastes slightly bitter in the best way.

“Tastes better this way,” Louis all but breathed. Harry can’t help but smile. Even in moments like this Louis finds ways to be absolutely adorable.

“I know something that tastes even better,” Harry tried. Sure enough, Louis giggled.

“Harold, take of my underwear and get down to business.”

Harry looked down at Louis’ straining boxers before looking back up and winking at him. “Sure thing, sweetcheeks,”drawing another chuckle from the other boy.  

He slid his fingertips down tan sides, kissing down his stomach, before hooking them into his underwear and tugging the elastic down. Louis sighed, his dick finally released from the tight pressure of the underwear.

“You too, love,” Louis demanded.

‘Figures,’ Harry thought. ‘Even when tied to a table he’s demanding.’

Harry stood up tall and removed his pants, flinging them somewhere across the room. Who cares about the location of clothing items when there’s an absolutely delectable golden boy at the tips of your fingers?

Standing up over him, Harry had a great view of Louis: his arms tied over his head, cheeks and chest flushed bright red, lips the color of cherries, delicious golden skin and his dick laying heavy on his stomach, already leaking precome. He could feel his own erection give a twitch and of course Louis sees, licking his lips at the sight.   

“I’m going to suck you off now,” Harry rasped, still towering over Louis, “and I want you to be loud, love. No holding back. I want to hear you.” Louis nodded eagerly.

“Harry, please just get down here and get your mouth on me. I need you baby, please.” And Harry finally, finally gave him what he wanted. It’s as much an act of mercy towards Louis as it is to himself.

Harry got back down on his knees, already feeling slightly achy but not caring in the least. He nuzzled the small dark hairs around Louis’ dick, picking up on the heady smell of sweat and precome, getting his head in gear. Soft kisses land along the underside of Louis erection, pulling a low grunt from the smaller boy. Harry slowly works his way up towards the tip, where he licks off the glistening fluid with tiny kitten licks. Louis’ breathing faster now, so when he utters a silent “Get your mouth on me right now, Haz,” Harry can barely hear him over the rush of blood in his ears.

He suckles at the tip for a while, Louis trying to stay still but moving his hips incrementally, releasing soft moans and uttering Harry’s name whenever the tip of his tongue darts out to lick into his slit. Finally, Harry takes him in his mouth, heavy on his tongue but tasting absolutely divine after three weeks of being away. Harry's always particularly loved sucking Louis off. The older boy just goes wild for it, moaning and groaning and thrashing while Harry dutifully takes him deeper and deeper until the tip of Louis’ dick hits the back of his throat. Just like Harry expected, Louis is loud. Contrary to his singing voice, Louis’ moans are deep and guttural and it makes Harry moan in turn, the vibrations causing Louis to thrust up into Harry’s mouth.

Louis’ hips still there and Harry can see the apology growing in Louis’ eyes from where he’s still got his lips around him. He knows he told him to keep still but he loves this, loves how Louis loses control around him. So he pulls back slowly, hollowing his cheeks and tracing the vein on the bottom Louis’ erection with his tongue. He puts his big hands on Louis’ voluptuous hips and pulls at them slightly, motioning for him to fuck up into Harry’s mouth. A soft “Fuck, Harry,” leaves Louis’ mouth. He’s gentle at first, settling on a slow rhythm as soft groans escape and tumble from his lips, but as his orgasm stars crawling up his spine, he completely lets go, thrusting up into Harry’s mouth with earnest and releasing groans that go straight to Harry’s groin. Before long, Louis yelps out a “fuck me”, Harry sinking down on him while Louis releases into his mouth, whispering Harry’s name as the green eyed boy licks up the last of the white stickiness.

Harry doesn’t give Louis much time to come down from his high. He nips at his gorgeous thighs, paying extra attention to the line where tanned skin meets pale skin, before kissing up his small tummy. Warm fingertips connect the small red marks he’d left there earlier, making Louis’ abs scrunch up, a slow breath leaving his lips at the pleasant tickle. Harry nuzzles his way further up towards the lips he’s desperate to kiss, halting to nibble at Louis’ sensitive nipples and earning himself a small breathy moan. He litters the long expanse of neck he finds on his way up with purple markings, marks that scream ‘mine’, before finally claiming his mouth and taking his breath away once more.

They play tug of war with their tongues for a while, both seemingly fighting for dominance but neither of them claiming it. Harry runs his hand up and down Louis’ torso, discovering the already familiar dips and peaks once more, the slow caresses and soft pressure making Louis whimper into Harry’s mouth. Before long he can feel Louis’ dick pressing into his hip again. He lets his hand coasts down once more, cupping Louis’ balls and slipping his middle finger over his rim. The smaller boy gasps at the touch, canting his hips up and biting Harry’s lip in surprise.

As their mouths separate, Harry murmurs, “Up for round two then?” his voice sounding thoroughly fucked out. Louis just chases his mouth for another kiss and Harry obliges, ofcourse he does, before detaching their lips once more, earning a disappointed sound from Louis. He keeps one hand rested on Louis’ tan tummy as he turns towards the coffee table and opens up one of the drawers where he knows they keep a bottle of lube. They’d discovered having it stashed multiple places around the house was a necessity for them. They even kept one in the washer/dryer room since they’d discovered the washing machine was… the perfect height. He grabs the bottle from the mahogany drawer and closes it, always mindful of potential danger. Nothing ruins the mood quite like a head injury.

He crawls down Louis’ body again, back between his spread legs and presses a kiss to his hardening dick. The boy draws in a quick breath, still sensitive from his earlier orgasm, before muttering the words that have Harry squeezing his eyes shut, almost coming untouched.

“Haz, want you inside me.”

It’ll never stop surprising Harry how easy it is for Louis to drive him completely out of his mind. He squeezes the base of his dick to make sure he doesn’t come before he’s willing.

“Want my fingers, baby? Let me take care of you.” Harry notices Louis pulling at the restraints slightly. ‘Not yet,’ he thinks.

He opens up the bottle and squeezes out some of the gel, rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up and sliding his index fingers over Louis’ rim slowly, feeling it flutter in anticipation. He breaks inside inch by inch, watching his boy’s face for any signs of discomfort. The only thing he notices is Louis pulling at the restraints, but he sees blue eyes looking right back at him, pupils blown wide and panting, begging for, “More, Haz, please, I can take it.”

The thing is, Harry can feel how tight Louis is around his finger. He also knows that Louis loves the sting of the stretch, so he slowly adds another finger, slipping them both in and out until Louis’ keening and arching off the carpet and Harry knows he’s found the spot.

“More, Harry, please, again, more. Anything just… Aaaaaah.” Louis moans loudly when Harry slides his finger back over Louis’ prostate, teasing him by interchanging between ‘just right’ and ‘almost there’. He adds a third finger, kissing all over Louis’ soft belly to distract him from the undoubtedly uncomfortable sting before he hears a voice above him, completely wrecked.    

“I want you inside me, right now, H. Get me out of these fucking ribbons, I want to touch you.” And Harry’s been hard for ages, has been craving this for three weeks. It’s not the same when it’s just him and his hand in his hotel room all alone, only the thought of Louis and the ghost of past moments like this to pull him over the edge. He can hardly resist.

He unties the ribbon quickly, gathering Louis into his lap where the compact boy slowly sinks down on his dick. They both groan when Harry bottoms out. Louis’ arms are a bit sore from having them tied up over his head but he still can’t keep himself from tugging at Harry’s hair a little, making the older boy moan beautifully. He lifts up off his lap then, using the muscles in his thick thighs to provide a slow slide. When Harry starts meeting his hips in short sharp thrusts, making sure Louis doesn’t topple backwards by winding strong arms around him, Louis’ positively preens. The first brush against his prostate has Louis throwing his head back, back arching and when he sees the muscles in Harry’s arms flex trying to hold his weight, he speeds up his movements, becoming more frantic. He seals his lips to Harry’s but it ends up in a clash of teeth, Louis’ moving up and down making it hard to keep their lips attached for longer than two seconds. It’s still enough to get Louis going.

He pushes at Harry’s shoulders, getting him to lay back. Harry’s hands move to his hips, guiding Louis’ movements while Louis supports himself with a hand on the sweaty chest of the lovely man beneath him. He leans down to suck at Harry’s right nipple, an attempt at giving the burning muscles in his thighs a rest. Harry seems to notice and motions for Louis to lift himself off.

“Turn around love,” he whispers, laying down and guiding Louis so his back is against his chest. He grabs hold of his own erection and pushes past Louis’ rim once again. This is a position they rarely use because Harry likes to see Louis’ face when they’re together like this, but right now it feels right, Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis’ waist, the languid movements and precise jabs against Louis’ prostate quickly bringing the both of them towards their climax, the position making it more intimate than Louis can remember it ever being. Once Harry gets his hand around Louis, it takes mere seconds before they’re coming, Harry moments behind Louis. They both release with soft groans and gasps, breathing heavily. Louis feels warm lips pressing against the nape of his neck once Harry pulls out, trying to ease the discomfort. He turns around to face the absolutely glowing boy behind him, both of them sweaty and neither of them caring one bit. They fall into each other’s arms after a slow, passionate kiss and lay silently side by side for a while.

“Let’s do it,” Louis finally says.

“I think we did plenty just now?” comes the cheeky answers. Louis rolls his eyes but chuckles all the same.

“No, you idiot. I meant, let’s do it. Let’s go out for a date tomorrow. Somewhere where there aren’t massive crowds, but where we’ll definitely be spotted. Take a few pictures, get the ball rolling. It’ll be in our court then, to decide what happens after that. But I want out of this bloody suffocating closet. I’m done hiding us from the world, Harry. Hiding how much I love you? It doesn’t feel right. So let’s do it.”

Even though Harry’d proposed the exact thing Louis was currently pitching, he was taken aback for a second. Not out of doubt, but rather the suddenness of the statement. It didn’t take him long to recover.

“Yes, okay, let’s do it then. We can go for a walk tomorrow, Primrose Hill? Might be some tourists down there since it’s the weekend? We can do lunch at Greenberry café after. I know how you love their pancakes.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Louis murmured. He was snuggling into Harry’s chest, gently brushing his nose against his right nipple without even realizing it. “Love you, H.” Two minutes later he was out like a light. Harry was hopelessly endeared. Out of all the things he missed about Louis, sleeping, actually sleeping, with him was on the very top of that list. He made these cute snuffling sounds every few seconds and his eyelids would tremble from time to time, making his long eyelashes flutter slightly. ‘Chop Suey,’ he thought with a silent giggle. Harry was the luckiest man on earth, he was sure of it. He felt himself slowly dozing off then, sleep drawing him in with an overjoyed smile softly nestled into his lips.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about 5 hours later when Harry woke up shivering. He was on his side, arm wrapped around a tiny boy’s waist and the cold was momentarily forgotten. As Harry looked at Louis' relaxed, snoozing face, he just knew. It felt right. He wasn't scared. He softly trailed his hand up Louis upper body, the older boy shifting a little at the touch but too knackered to have it wake him. He lifted his hand right to where Louis' heart would be, under a thin layer of flesh and bones. All his.

He turned away after a second, feeling for his phone in the pile of clothes that lay next to their naked bodies. He snapped a picture quickly, the tattoo on Louis' chest in stark contrast to the unmarked skin around it, even despite the tan. Harry's hand looked paler in comparison, the cross tattoo clearly visible. It was perfect.

He knew Louis was going to wake up to complete chaos and a million phone calls but he couldn't resist. The way Louis looked right now, one of the silk ribbons still lightly tied around his left wrist, the low light of the simmering fireplace casting shadows across his face. This is what he wanted for the rest of his life. He wanted Louis. In here, safe and warm and cuddly, but also out there, hand in hand. Out and proud.

Two minutes later the picture was gleaming on his Instagram profile, all ivory and gold. "Home", it read just below. He shut off his phone and got up to get a quilt from the back of the sofa before covering them both up with it and laying his head to rest on Louis' chest. A strong arm unconsciously slipped around his waist and Harry cuddled a little closer. Whatever happened next, they would brave it together. They'd made it here. He was entirely convinced they could make it anywhere.


End file.
